


Here, Tonight

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Steve's been making plans, but after a rough battle he decides he can't wait anymore.





	Here, Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Burning Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771560) by [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna). 



“Honey, not that I don't love spending time with you, but maybe you should lie down.”

Steve gives him a look. “I don't want to lie down.”

The lights in the workshop come up as they enter, Tony walking in backward so he can look Steve in the face. He's trailing behind Tony, limping. They've just come from medical where Steve had gotten fourteen stitches up the side of his thigh from where he'd been grazed by a sword. An actual sword.

“Okay,” Tony says, raising his hands in surrender. “You're a big boy, I'm not fussing. I'm just going to work on the suit for awhile and deal with the stuff that can't wait.”

Steve nods and steps in close, sliding his arms around Tony's waist and pressing his lips to Tony's temple. Tony leans into his chest, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when Steve breathes in. “I'm glad you're okay,” Steve murmurs. “It scared me when you dropped like that.”

“I know, honey,” Tony says, rubbing his hand soothingly along Steve's spine. “That's why I'm down here getting it fixed up so it won't happen next time.” He leans back and looks into Steve's eyes, thumb caressing Steve's jaw. “I'm okay.”

Something passes over Steve's face and his arms tighten around Tony. He leans in, pressing a surprisingly fierce kiss to Tony's mouth. Pulling back he says, “I love you. Tony, I—” He kisses Tony again and Tony holds on for dear life.

Sometimes Steve gets like this after they've been in the field. It makes sense, he's lost a lot of people and every brush seems to remind him that time is limited and there's no telling when he might lose someone else that matters to him. It reminds him that as much power as the serum gives him, it's not enough.

Tony can't make promises, but he does his best to reassure Steve anyway in whatever way he can. A little intense kissing is the least objectionable way to do it.

To Tony's surprise, Steve wrenches back after a moment and then he's sinking shakily to one knee, gripping Tony's hips to keep steady.

“Steve? What are you—”

“I can't wait,” Steve says, and reaches into his pocket.

Tony frowns. “Wait? Wait for what? This can't be good for your stitches.”

Then Steve withdraws his hand and cupped inside it is a small velvet box. Tony's heart hitches in his chest, his fingers tightening around Steve's shoulders.

“Steve?” he breathes.

Steve opens the box and Tony's heart slingshots from his chest down into his stomach and back up into his throat. It's a ring.

“Sorry, this isn't exactly what I had planned, but Tony, I love you and I don't want to miss my chance. I did that once and I'm not going to do it again.”

Tony's knees turn to water and he wobbles to the floor, fingers clenched in the shoulders of Steve's t-shirt. His mouth has gone dry and there are a thousand things he wants to say, but he can't seem to make his voice work. His head feels like it's full of air, pulling dizzyingly away from his shoulders.

Steve lifts the box, eyes searching Tony's face. “Marry me, Tony?”

Tony is nodding before he even knows what he's doing, his throat filled to bursting. “Christ,” he chokes, “Jesus, Steve. _Yes.”_

Steve lights up and reaches into the box to withdraw the ring, the fingers of his other hand curling around Tony's.

Tony stares, breathing raggedly, as Steve carefully slides the ring onto his finger. It's textured on the outside and Tony lifts his hand to get a better look once it's on. The sight of it makes him want to scream, filled with a rush of adrenaline and joy the way he'd been the first time he'd flown the suit. The texture turns out to be two rows of binary code. He looks up at Steve. “What—?”

“Says 'Home is with you',” Steve says with a shy smile and runs the pad of his thumb over the ring. “I had it made from shavings from the shield. So you can carry a part of me with you and know I'll do everything I can to protect you.”

Tears spring up at the corners of Tony's eyes. “Shavings—are you—” Tony looks back down at the ring, blinking until his vision clears. “This is from your _shield?_ ”

Steve nods, brushing a line of wetness from Tony's cheek. “Shuri helped me make it. Made fun of me the whole time.”

Tony lets out a strangled laugh. “Of course she did. This is— _Steve._ ” He can't seem to pull his eyes away from the gleaming band around his finger. His engagement ring. He and Steve are _engaged._ “I love you,” he breathes and then hooks his arms around Steve's neck and yanks him down into a kiss.

Steve kisses him back, hot and a little bit desperate. His hands clutch at Tony's sides and Tony wishes more than ever that he could crawl inside Steve and _become_ him although they'd probably drive each other insane that way. But he wouldn't have things any other way. Steve pushes him and makes him better than he could ever be alone.

Steve starts laughing at one point, the sound wet in his throat, and when Tony pulls back, panting, lips swollen, and gives him a curious look he rasps, “Jim is going to be annoyed. He helped me plan the proposal and I just blew it. We've been working on it for weeks.”

“Blew it my ass,” Tony says, looking at the ring and feeling his heart flutter at the sight of it. “We're getting married, aren't we?”

“Yeah,” Steve says and breaks into a huge, silly grin. “We are.”

“Hey, JARVIS, call Rhodey,” Tony calls, nudging Steve so that he sits down on his hip. He lets out a breath, a wince flickering across his face and Tony knows the kneeling, romantic as it was, didn't do Steve's stitches any favors. Tony curls up against Steve's side.

“Hey, Tones. Everybody okay?”

“Coupla injuries, but we'll all live,” Tony replies. “I've got Steve with me.”

“'Course you do,” Rhodey retorts and Tony sticks out his tongue even though Rhodey can't see it.

“I owe you an apology,” Steve chimes in. “I, uh, may have jumped the gun.”

“Jumped the—”

“He's making an honest man out of me, Sugarbear,” Tony says, grinning so hard his face hurts.

“You _proposed,_ you son of a bitch! We had plans!”

On the line, there's a scuffle and then Sam exclaims, “You two are getting _married?_ It's about damn time! Congratulations!”

“Yeah,” Tony says, cupping Steve's cheek. Warmth fills him at the soft expression on Steve's face. “It's about damn time.”


End file.
